bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hadaron the Immortal
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860148 |no = 8425 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 131 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 21, 24, 27, 54, 57, 60, 66, 72, 87, 90, 96 |normal_distribute = 10, 6, 4, 20, 15, 10, 8, 7, 8, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 57, 63, 69, 87, 93, 99, 105 |bb_distribute = 30, 20, 15, 12, 8, 7, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 21, 24, 27, 54, 60 |bb2_distribute = 15, 10, 5, 50, 20 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 57, 63, 69, 75, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111 |sbb_distribute = 30, 18, 10, 7, 10, 7, 6, 5, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 21, 24, 27, 54, 60, 66 |sbb2_distribute = 15, 10, 5, 40, 20, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 57, 63, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 30, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 54, 60, 66 |ubb2_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 5, 40, 20, 10 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = In the hidden dark of Athensphere, Hadaron kept an unceasing watch for jealous adversaries seeking to trespass. Together with the mechanical defenses set up by Gazia, no demon ever succeeded in gaining the city of the demigods. With his betrayal, Gazia's weapons turned its sights upon Hadaron and the unsuspecting city, achieving total surprise and havoc. Yet Hadaron was able to recover quickly and disable the Mad Heretic's weapons, slowing the expeditious annihilation of Athensphere. Records retrieved from the mysterious land that came through the Void Rift illuminated much about the elusive demigod of darkness. Hadaron was appointed by the Lord of Athensphere for the thankless task of guarding Athensphere's underworld. Zedus believed Hadaron to be the only demigod capable of withstanding the dark forces constantly assailing the city without succumbing to its corruption. Over time, Hadaron grew familiar with the dark, and was able to employ its powers effectively, even against darkness itself. As he policed the borders with effectiveness, the shadowy denizens of the underworld came to greatly respect Hadaron and his greataxe Kronax, both for his strength and his propensity towards strict but fair rules. Outwardly, Hadaron became brooding and intimidating to many of his fellow demigods who did not understand him or the source of his new powers. Hadaron did not mind the distance nor the rumors that he had indeed been corrupted, preferring to have only a few close friends, people that he could call blood brothers. |summon = Darkness is my ally. I was born in it, molded by it. And I will use it to guard Athensphere until the end of time. |fusion = Is that all? You waste my time with trifles. |evolution = There are few that I call friends. Time will tell if you are one of them. |hp_base = 6370 |atk_base = 2538 |def_base = 2138 |rec_base = 1897 |hp_lord = 9100 |atk_lord = 3625 |def_lord = 3055 |rec_lord = 2710 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Netherlord of Athensphere |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to lost HP, hugely boosts critical damage, 150% boost to Spark damage & adds probable Spark critical |lsnote = 4.5% boost to Atk and 2% boost to Def per 1% HP lost, 175% Crit damage & 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bb = Black Hole Sun |bbdescription = 7 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 5 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, considerably boosts own max HP, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% self HP, 125% Crit damage & 160% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 7 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 5 |bbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb = Assured Destruction |sbbdescription = 9 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 6 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, casts stealth on self, boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, boosts critical damage of Dark types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 200% Atk and 60% Crit to self, 50% Crit damage to Dark types, 160% Spark & 120% self Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 9 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 9 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb = Kronax Hungers |ubbdescription = 17 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 7 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts own max HP, enormously boosts critical damage 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & resistance against 1 KO attack for self |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 50% self HP, 450% Crit & Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 17 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 7 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 7 |ubbmultiplier2 = 3000 |es = Netherlord's Deterrence |esitem = Kronax |esdescription = 50% boost to all parameters when Kronax is equipped, slightly boosts critical damage for all allies, 120% boost to Spark damage when HP is below 50% & considerably boosts critical damage |esnote = 25% Crit damage for all allies, 75% Crit damage |evofrom = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 60% to 100% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill4_1_note = 80% boost |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates critical and elemental damage |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill6_2_sp = 20 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds high probability of random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_2_note = 80% chance |omniskill6_3_sp = 30 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds probable huge 2 turn Atk reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_3_note = 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% |omniskill6_4_sp = 20 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds probable critical vulnerability for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_4_note = 40% chance for 90% vulnerability |omniskill6_5_sp = 30 |omniskill6_5_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_5_note = 40% chance Sparks deal 90% extra damage |omniskill6_6_sp = 30 |omniskill6_6_desc = Adds great boost to own Spark damage for 3 turns effect to UBB |omniskill6_6_note = 150% boost |howtoget = *Athensphere's Revenge - 30,000,000 Pts accumulated *Event Bazaar: Rift Memorial - 500 Rift Memento Tokens (Limited Time) |notes = *Only obtainable once per account |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Hadaron5 }}